


[翻译]all different names for the same thing

by juliaindream



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Asexual Character, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 07:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliaindream/pseuds/juliaindream
Summary: “这也不算什么，你知道的。很多人都会时不时去一趟码头，放松身心。擦亮鞋子，”他对史蒂夫挑衅地笑着，可史蒂夫没有看他，只是沉思着什么他永远不会告诉巴基的事，“有些人也有老婆孩子什么的。他们从各地而来，就为了在布鲁克林。我，呃，我相当擅长这个。擦鞋，我是说。至少和那些提供付费服务的女士们一样好，或许吧。就算我们——那么做了，也不代表什么。我是说，我应该是个基佬，这不是什么——”“巴基，闭嘴。”





	[翻译]all different names for the same thing

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [all different names for the same thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365754) by [becausemagnets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/becausemagnets/pseuds/becausemagnets). 



他把男孩（甚至记不得他的名字了，巴恩斯）拉到学校的围墙后，呼吸滚烫，肘关节抵在砖墙上。他渐渐向男孩靠近，本以为对方会立刻曲膝用力给他一击，而他只是急促地喘息，巴基便把嘴唇贴了上去，想着这和他之前的那些校园之吻应该大同小异。而并非如此。他的胃部打了奇怪的结，有一头怪物从沉睡中苏醒，咆哮着，陷落了，有什么东西即将破土而出，那种奇异的感觉从他的胯部一直涌上胸口，经由肺部直冲心脏。他抵着男孩的嘴唇微笑，唇瓣轻启，掌心抵在砖墙上，男孩喘着气，手指抓紧巴基制服衬衫的前襟，巴基的舌头同时探了进去，怪兽已经一路直上，灼伤了他的嘴巴。

巴基一听到铃声，便从容地后退，露出自得的微笑，一边抚平白衬衫上的褶皱，而男孩猛地把他拽回来，狠狠地给了他一拳，差点儿将他击倒。他吐出带血丝的唾沫，目送男孩离开，依然在微笑。从那时起他就明白了。和女孩接吻有些意思——舌吻让他赢来了一两个耳光和小腿上的重重一踢——而和男孩接吻则代表着前者所没有的一切。风险更高，还伴随着别样的感觉。那种升腾而出的快感，仿佛着火前的烟雾。

他甚至还为领口上的血迹而自豪，那是他的勋章。

他太蠢了。太他妈蠢了。

\--

他十六岁时第一次来到码头，那大概是在搬去和史蒂夫同居的两年前。他听说过这里，而他想知道真正的抚摸——与被抚摸究竟是怎样的感觉。

他一直知道有一部分男性喜欢与其他男性做爱。兔子。基佬。而自从第一次在学校与同性接吻后他就明白了，他大概也是其中之一。他从未表现出来——他有史蒂夫——更虚弱，更瘦小，金发，有巴基所没有的一切。每个人都拿他同巴基对比，让巴基相比之下显得出类拔萃，他是完美的战士的儿子，决心以逝去的父亲为榜样。而且他身边总有女孩子们。那些总是挎着他胳膊的女孩子们，他也会在她们耳畔低语，让她们相信他完全属于她们，全是她们的，可他只把她们送到家门口，道别时连晚安吻都没有。

码头边的酒吧如同他的内心世界、他紧锁在心中的秘密的倒影。于他而言的真实之地。他很受欢迎。他回家时总会脚步蹒跚、嘴唇通红、膝盖发软，而知道自己擅长某件事，有真正擅长的事，这种感觉很好。他擅长经营自己的双面生活，把每一面都维持得很好，不会互相波及。他可以是完美的战士的儿子，虚弱的史蒂夫·罗杰斯的挚友兼唯一的保护者，受女孩子们欢迎；却也能跪在比他年长一倍的男人身下，没人能分辨差异。

直到搬去和史蒂夫同住。

_史蒂夫。_ 他不知道自己为什么没有早点发觉。每当他闭眼时擦过脸颊的眼睫毛。每当他在洗手池边的窗前伸懒腰时衬衫与裤子之间的那一小截皮肤。他背对巴基时肩膀舒展的线条。他微笑时笑意总是蔓延到眼底，太过明亮的蓝眼睛快要把他烫伤。还有他的嘴唇，天哪，他的嘴唇。永远他妈的那么粉嫩，仿佛在祈求着和巴基的相互碰撞。

他为这一切而疯狂，但他想这都会过去的。史蒂夫是他最好的朋友，一直都是他最好的朋友。他会在码头找到某些人，某些喜欢为他口，他也同样喜欢为他们口的人，而与史蒂夫的关系将重归正轨。他不会表现出来，史蒂夫不会知道，巴基的里生活不会影响他的现实生活。

他太蠢了。简直太蠢了。

\--

他并不是有意造就了接下来的事，正是如此。史蒂夫出门了，或许是去赚水费钱吧，没说几点回来。1941年的夏天酷热无比，他脱掉上衣，舒舒服服地躺在沙发上，家里所有的窗户大敞着，生机勃勃的布鲁克林就在他脚下，他给了自己片刻喘息之余，忍不住开始想象若是能鼓起勇气告诉史蒂夫真相会怎样。

他解开皮带，缓缓地把手伸进去，一边幻想着史蒂夫的皮肤尝起来会是什么味道。从他的下巴，耳后，他的锁骨，直到裸露的胸口。他会摸到史蒂夫每一根肋骨，但史蒂夫比看上去要强壮，也最讨厌被人当作易碎品，所以他不会在那里逗留。他不想让史蒂夫觉得自己很瘦小，尤其此时史蒂夫因巴基的满腔热忱而显得长大了不少。他把舌头伸进史蒂夫分开的唇瓣里，史蒂夫呻吟起来，贪婪又饥渴，为自己的模样而讶异。“巴克，巴克，来吧。巴基。”

等到他用嘴包住了史蒂夫的下体，他才开始触碰自己。吸史蒂夫的家伙，这是他最想做的事。他的脚趾抵着沙发扶手，沙发随着他的动作而摇晃，可他浑不在意，因为史蒂夫的手指缠住了他的头发，鼓励般地按摩他的头皮。“啊，巴克，你太棒了，你天生就该为我做这个，拜托。 _巴基_ 。”他后背弓起，手指埋在巴基发间，巴基仿佛能从舌尖尝到他的高声呻吟。

他舔着自己的手，想象着，有那么一刻，史蒂夫也会以口活报答他。史蒂夫会抬起眼，大大的蓝眼睛从纤长的睫毛下方望着他，巴基会鼓励他，但到了那时，他想必已经失了声，所以他会用拇指摩挲史蒂夫的下巴，含糊不清地嘟囔着，手抚摸他的脸，一切用不了太久，肯定不会，毕竟那是史蒂夫。 _史蒂夫。_

巴基出了一身的汗，呼吸卡在了喉咙与胸口间的某处，一道白烟缓缓从他胸口升腾，叫嚣着朝下身蔓延而去，他的四肢仿佛陷在温水之中，沉重得抬不起来，而他就快到了，他能从紧咬的牙关感受到近在咫尺的高潮。可就在这时门开了，史蒂夫站在那儿，第一颗纽扣没扣，袖子挽到肘部，巴基本该停下，本该遮掩自己，本该滚出客厅，可他只是与史蒂夫四目相对，握紧柱底，呻吟着射了自己一手。史蒂夫脸上的神情从惊讶，嘴微微张开，到脸红，接着移开视线，这一刻被打破了，巴基慌忙坐起，用手边最近的一件衬衫上擦手（是史蒂夫的，当然了），又急忙系好皮带。“史蒂夫，史蒂夫，我不知道你要回来，我本来要——”

“没关系，巴基。没——关系。”

“我真的很抱歉，我真的没想到——”

“我说了没关系，巴克，好吗？别说了。”

这一切太蠢了。太他妈蠢了。

\--

他想不明白自己为什么那么做。那天早上，他们照例喝着咖啡，巴基要去工厂（季节性的工作，在尘土飞扬的室内搬运重物，史蒂夫做不了的工作），而史蒂夫打算在早高峰前画下城市的街景。他本该让这件事过去，他也希望如此，可他忘不了望着史蒂夫的眼睛达到高潮。这一幕在他脑海中萦绕不散，成了肩头的重担。尽管他害怕史蒂夫知道他究竟是什么人，究竟是什么，他也同时怀疑史蒂夫不会天真到从无察觉破绽，毕竟他和女性跳舞，却从未和她们回家。

“你还记得那天晚上你，呃，早回家那次？”他清了清嗓子。史蒂夫背对着他，视线投向窗外，望着那扇水池上方、正对着防火楼梯的脏兮兮的窗户，“我，呃，我想告诉你，我当时在想着——你。”

史蒂夫的咖啡杯掉在了桌子上，把手摔断了。杯子的碎片割伤了他的手，完美的半月形伤口，血渗了出来。史蒂夫在裤子上擦掉血。“你不该说这样的话。”史蒂夫的声音冰冷又疏离，与平时截然不同。史蒂夫比巴基更内向，总是需要更多时间消化，而这太超过了。他的视线冰冷，想要使出浑身解数让巴基闭嘴。

巴基并不想闭嘴。

“这也不算什么，你知道的。很多人都时不时去一趟码头，放松身心。擦亮鞋子，”很多人都会时不时去一趟码头，放松身心。擦亮鞋子，”他对史蒂夫挑衅地笑着，可史蒂夫没有看他，只是沉思着什么他永远不会告诉巴基的事，“有些人也有老婆孩子什么的。他们从各地而来，就为了在布鲁克林。我，呃，我相当擅长这个。擦鞋，我是说。至少和那些提供付费服务的女士们一样好，或许吧。就算我们——那么做了，也不代表什么。我是说，我应该是个基佬，这不是什么——”

“巴基，闭嘴。”

“好吧，我只是——史蒂夫，我真的，呃，真的对你有感觉。我想尽力不被感情左右，可现实是除了你之外，我没有更想要的东西了。如果，呃，如果你无法接受，我也能理解，但我真的觉得我们可以做点开心的事。如果你愿意的话。开心的事。和我一起。”

史蒂夫沉默不语。巴基喝光咖啡，折好手上拿分报纸，想要拍拍史蒂夫的背，而史蒂夫避开了他，仿佛缩进壳里的乌龟，脊柱弯起，躲开了巴基的碰触。巴基的手落在两人之间，只能把他跳到嗓子眼的心重新安放妥当。

他太蠢了。太他妈蠢了。

\--

两人的关系变得有些紧张，而史蒂夫善于自欺欺人，巴基也是一样（专家级），所以他们默契地装作一切如常。史蒂夫开始上绘画课，他想叫上巴基一起，因为钱主要是巴基出的，可巴基没心思去。史蒂夫才是拥有艺术才华的那个。巴基并不适合搞艺术。

直到史蒂夫询问巴基能否画他，僵局才终于被打破。“是一项作业，不是说——就是人体素描一类的。主题是——”史蒂夫仿佛被噎住了似的，支支吾吾，“亲近的人。”

“我需要，呃，裸着吗？我是说，我们讨论的是哪种人体素描？”巴基不自在地挪了挪，领子下方突然燥热无比，他知道血液已经涌到了自己脸上。他一向为自己不是那种假正经的人而自豪——不论别人想让他做什么，想让他成为什么人，想叫他什么，他都不会退缩——而这次不一样。这可是史蒂夫。

“你——可以。如果你想的话。我觉得不一定要。作业没有明确规定，我不觉得你必须摆某个姿势或者说，呃，脱衣服。我可以就......随便你，如果你不想的话。你看上去不想。”

最后，他坐在外面的防火楼梯上，头往后仰，靠在他们从别家的防火楼梯上偷拿的折叠椅上，史蒂夫坐在台阶上，他打阴影、擦橡皮、勾画线条时，舌头时不时舔过嘴唇，目光冷静又干练，差点儿破坏气氛。

差点儿。每当他们的视线相遇，巴基的全身都仿佛过电一般，热意从胯部上升到胸部，一直到脸上。他挪了挪屁股，试图忽略已经勃起的下体，但为时已晚。

“你想不想——我们可以停下好让你......我是说——”史蒂夫啪的一声合上素描本，铅笔散落一地。

“如果我一激动你就停下，那这画可要花上不少时间，”巴基伸了个懒腰，希望史蒂夫的视线不会沿着自己的身体往下走。而他正看着自己。巴基已经情难自抑。他用手盖住裆部，忍不住微微呻吟，“只是关于你的事而已，罗杰斯。”

史蒂夫并未移开视线。好兆头。巴基开始隔着裤子抚摸自己，又在史蒂夫舔唇时咬住嘴唇。那并非带着情色意味的舔唇，而是他专注时习惯性的小动作，他和方才一样冷静，但这就够了。

“这不会打扰你？”史蒂夫摇头。“或许，呃，想不想进去，帮我一下？”史蒂夫摇头。“那你想让我怎么样，罗杰斯？让我直接射在裤子里？”史蒂夫耸耸肩。

于是他照做了。史蒂夫没有从台阶上起来，也没打算拾起散落的铅笔。巴基抬起一条腿搭在栏杆上，好让史蒂夫看得更清楚，隔着裤子抚摸自己，隔着布料并不能把握好力度，他不够满足，却又渐渐被撩拨起情欲。

“你想知道我在想什么吗？”他没等史蒂夫的回答便继续说，“要是你就在这儿，靠着我，坐在我的膝盖上，那感觉该多好。”巴基抬起屁股，撞向自己的掌心。他想要闭上眼睛，想象那副场景，但他不想错过史蒂夫脸上的神情，他每一拍断掉的呼吸，他眼睛中散落的阳光。“我会脱掉你的衬衫，慢慢的，吻你的脖子，渐渐向下亲吻，你在我上方摆动。我含着你的乳头。”汗水渐渐在他的脖子上汇聚，开始一滴滴滑落，在九月的空气中显得凉丝丝的。“我的手放在你身上，你会硬起来，硬得不行，你会等待着我，而我会让你焦灼地等待，直到你开始恳求我。我会解开你的皮带，把你释放出来，慢慢帮你撸动。慢到让你忍不住主动撞向我的手心，向我身上顶弄。你会俯下身，在我耳边念着不堪的话，你会尽情地吻我，我们都——啊——我们都快到了。”巴基的胸口猛地收缩，快感从他曲起的脚趾一路上升，把他身上的肌肉都点着了，他想要史蒂夫说点什么，做点什么，什么都好。他的阴茎因为被隔着裤子用力摩擦而疼痛。“我快到了，罗杰斯。”

史蒂夫挑起嘴角：“为我射出来，巴基。”

没人能质疑他服从命令的能力。

这太蠢了。简直蠢得难以置信。

 

\--

 

之后的几个月伴随着欲求不满和对史蒂夫的无限遐想，在这之间，他同意了和史蒂夫一起去上那傻兮兮的美术课。

史蒂夫没再提过那件事，事情也没再重演。当时，史蒂夫只是完成了那幅画，在巴基抚慰自己时不作评论。接着史蒂夫进了自己的房间，不再过问后事。但那件事的余波还未平息。好吧，看起来对史蒂夫不是这样。不管怎么说，他似乎释然了不少，好像通过观察巴基，他的某些期望也得到了满足。

巴基则没那么好过。对他来说，那只让一切变得更加复杂。他不明白。史蒂夫似乎毫无兴趣。若说有什么，他只关心巴基这么想要，这对巴基很重要。巴基知道史蒂夫没有和别人在一起过，兴许这也是原因之一，而他看着巴基时，散发着某种超脱凡俗的气息，仿佛这一切对史蒂夫都是异世之物，他永远都不会理解。这不是处男会有的反应。巴基认识的人也都不会这样。

美术课很无聊。他发现自己比许多学生更有天赋，而史蒂夫似乎也希望有他在漫长的返程轻轨上陪伴自己。哪怕巴基（几乎每次都）靠着他瘦削的肩膀睡着了。

也是在一节美术课上，他们听说了珍珠港的事。

返程的火车上，巴基一言不发。他知道接下来的事。他会参军，或是应召入伍，而史蒂夫将被留下。想到如果他不在史蒂夫身边会怎样，他就全身麻痹。如果史蒂夫没有他会怎样。自小学以来，他们从未缺席彼此的生命。而坏事总有可能发生。他们的父亲都......

“你会参军，不是吗？”直到他们进了家门，史蒂夫才问他，似乎总算吐出一口气。

“我还有什么选择？人们会死的。再说了，经过训练，我大概至少能做到中士军衔。我也不想等待被征兵。你知道总会这样的。”

“我不想让你死，巴克。”他的音调变了。巴基的心不由得一沉。

他想靠近史蒂夫，想把史蒂夫搂在怀中，但他可以预料到结果。

“我不会死的，史蒂夫。你太夸张了。”史蒂夫所爱的人都死了。巴基知道这一点。巴基没有说出来。

最后，他们把所有的沙发垫都堆在了地板上，像小时候那样躺了下来。像史蒂夫的妈妈过世时他们做过的那样。巴基试图不让一切跑偏，他很努力了，而史蒂夫翻了个身，背靠巴基，蜷起身体，这样他全身的重心和热量都正巧抵在巴基的胯部，巴基本想表现得温柔，本想为自己身体健全、即将参军而道歉，本想好好扮演史蒂夫挚友的角色，可这一切都烟消云散。

“史蒂夫......”他警告般的低声呢喃着，而史蒂夫一动不动，只是发出了困倦而满足的哼声，继续窝在巴基怀里，完美地嵌进了巴基的身体里。巴基把手放在史蒂夫的屁股上。史蒂夫没有动。

他的手指向上爬去，钻进了史蒂夫的T恤底下，手掌贴在史蒂夫的肚子上。他的手在史蒂夫身上显得很大。“史蒂夫。你能感觉到我有多想要这个。我不会......我能做什么？你想让我做什么？我能碰你吗？你想让我碰你吗？”

“就像这样。不要到腰部以下。”史蒂夫把手盖在巴基手上，与他十指交缠，紧紧握住他。他很温暖，出乎巴基的预料。

“我能亲你吗？”史蒂夫沉默不语，于是巴基把唇贴在史蒂夫的后颈，张开嘴呼吸着，因为欲望和克制而发起抖来。他多想用屁股抵着史蒂夫，勉强控制住了自己。他的嘴唇移到史蒂夫下巴底下。他的耳垂。他的脸颊。史蒂夫转过脸，巴基细密地吻着他，感觉像在吞下一团火焰。他的手上移到史蒂夫的胸口，又滑向腹部，整个人紧紧贴在史蒂夫背上，和史蒂夫唇舌交缠。腾出另一只手轻柔地抓住史蒂夫的头发。这仿佛定格的默片，好似是旁人的故事；可从他腹部涌出的欲望，史蒂夫与他紧贴的身体，以及他在史蒂夫嘴里发出的细小声音又时刻提醒着他一切极为真实。

“我能不能......我真的......我想......”他的额头抵在史蒂夫的脸颊上，呼吸粗重，“要么我得立刻停下，要么我就得解决......我太......”

史蒂夫点点头：“你解决问题。我不动。”

巴基将一只手挤进两人之间，塞进自己的睡裤里，忍不住呻吟出声。他都没顾上问史蒂夫，自己的手对着他飞快撸动该有多不舒服。他的唇贴在史蒂夫的后颈，喘息不止。“天哪，史蒂夫。能像这样干你，我就别无所求了。我就把手搁在这儿，贴在你的肚子上，好像它们本为一体，而我会很慢，老天，慢到你开始哀求我，你的手握成拳、脸涨红了、头发像现在这样黏在额头上。你在哀求我，而我依然很慢，慢得可怕，你只能开始自己动，撞到我身上，哀求着我快一点。狠一点。而我不会这么做，我不会这么做因为我爱极了你激动的样子，你哀求我的样子，我爱极了。太辣了。”他在史蒂夫脖子后印下短促的一吻，“告诉我什么时候，史蒂夫，操。我快到了，求你了。”

史蒂夫转头，手伸到背后，抓住了巴基的上臂。他把它拽了出来，巴基微不可见地反抗着，咬住嘴唇咽下呜咽声，在史蒂夫耳边重重喘息，可他最终还是把手从裤子里拿了出来，让那只手留在他的胸口与史蒂夫的后背之间。

“你才是那个永远在哀求的人，巴基。”

“你说得没错，史蒂夫，没错。”他被欲望淹没了。每一块肌肉都在呐喊着，绷紧了，只需要再摩擦史蒂夫几下，他就能到达高潮，彻底的高潮。而他此刻只能动也不动，史蒂夫的手依然握着他的上臂。纤细的手指把他抓得牢牢的。“求你了，史蒂夫。我想……”他的声音抖得太厉害，不得不暂且合上嘴，靠着史蒂夫急促地喘息，“求你了。”

“你想要什么？”史蒂夫冷静的声音传来，如此镇定。这让他的状况更加糟糕，肌肉更紧了，腹部的欲望之源叫嚣着渴望。

“想要……你。求你了。你的手。或者只要……我能再撞撞你吗？求你了，什么都好。我想射出来。想要你，”他张开的嘴在史蒂夫的脸颊上摩挲，双眼紧闭，想要忍住眼角积蓄起的泪水，“求你了，史蒂夫，求你。”

“你能不碰自己就射出来吗？”他问道，这不是某种情趣游戏。也不是测试。他是真心想知道。

“我——可能吧。不过，我需要点帮助，你知道的。就像……说点什么，或者，呃，叫出来，或者……”

史蒂夫转过身，两人的胸口紧贴在一起。他一只手抚上巴基脸颊，仿佛怕被烫伤，倾身亲吻他的嘴唇，他的吻懒散又生疏，但吻得很深。巴基没有仔细想过，但他也许是史蒂夫吻过的第一个人。不像他大多数同学们，史蒂夫从不会谈到这种事，不过史蒂夫就是这样。他认真地吻着他，好像这就是他的初吻，舌头在巴基的嘴里翻搅，哪怕他自己也许还没意识到发生了什么。巴基侧着头，加深了这个吻，让他们的嘴唇真正相撞，他的手紧紧扯住史蒂夫的T恤后面。等到史蒂夫终于移开了，巴基还依依不舍地靠了过去，想要噙住那红肿的唇瓣，而史蒂夫一只手放在他的胸口上，对他摇头。他舔过自己红肿的唇瓣，而巴基只想让那嘴唇贴在他的喉咙上，贴在他的胸口，贴在他那讨厌的疼痛着的阴茎上。

“该死，你太难搞了。史蒂夫，求你了。至少让我自己撸出来，天啊。”

史蒂夫的手从巴基的胸口游走到脖子上，大拇指抚过巴基的下巴，把巴基黏在脸上的头发拨开：“你爱上我了，不是吗？”

“问的真是时候，”巴基忍不住扭动身体，裤子上的那块凸起抵着史蒂夫的大腿。再往前几寸，他就解脱了，能够摆脱当下的窘境，安心入睡，而不用一边想要和他的挚友相互抚慰，一边进行这样的对话，“就连女孩子们也不会在这种时候问啊。”

“告诉我实话，我就……嗯……”史蒂夫挑起嘴角，巴基的屁股不受控制地一跳。史蒂夫笑了，一手搂住巴基的腰。好像那能阻止他释放似的。

“我……我想是的，对。我是说，我努力不这么想。你是我最好的朋友，而我不想……我害怕结果不如人意。而且对你来说也不安全，你知道的。像我，我可以照顾好自己，而你……你知道的。你如果做同性恋，就更容易被打了。所以我就……我一直在努力劝说自己。毕竟我只有你了，史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫的手滑下巴基的下巴，在他的胸口停下：“继续。”

“什么——我——我要说的就这些了。我尽力不去爱上你，这不是你想听的吗？”

“不，”他的手一路向下，停在了巴基的小腹，他欲望的源头，停在他的裤带正上方，“我想听你说你爱我。我想听你说实话。”他的手指继续游走，如果真的能让史蒂夫抚摸他，巴基什么都可以告诉他。

他不觉得史蒂夫真的会抚摸他。

“我爱你。一直都是。该死的，史蒂夫·罗杰斯，我爱上你了。”他吼了出来，而史蒂夫仰起头，嘴唇与他的相撞，打断了他，手指同时探进巴基的裤腰。那是艺术家的手指，灵活而精致，没有茧子，毫不粗糙，他小心地握住巴基，仿佛他是个易碎品。史蒂夫近乎懒散地与他接吻，舌头滑过巴基的口腔内壁，巴基就着史蒂夫的手，自己向前套弄。巴基本想出声提醒，让他及时抽出手来，而史蒂夫咬住了他的下唇，没顶的快感瞬间袭来。

史蒂夫把手拿了出来，面色不悦。巴基抓过他的手，把精液仔细舔干净，连手指缝都不漏过，指望着这能让史蒂夫产生哪怕一点感觉。可他看巴基的样子依然没有变，好像隔着动物园笼子看里面的动物，某种与史蒂夫自己截然不同的生物。“你喜欢这味道？”

“我不知道，”巴基不置可否，“习惯了，我猜。”他已经疲倦到了极点。他在史蒂夫的背上画着圈，闭上眼睛，史蒂夫的呼吸打在他脸上。“谢谢你这么做。”

“怎么做？”史蒂夫把头靠在巴基的胸口，仿佛回到了孩童时代。那时，每逢燥热的夏天，他们又累又热，什么都不想做的时候，史蒂夫都会听着巴基的心跳，跟着打节拍。现在并非夏天，可他们的肌肤紧贴在一起，巴基的心脏被满足感胀得鼓囊囊的。

“你知道。我——我想我懂你不，呃。对这种事情不感兴趣。但是你。你为了我这么做了。这……我是说，这很棒。”

“或许我也爱你。”史蒂夫收紧了环在巴基腰上的手，鼻子蹭着巴基的胸口，舒舒服服地靠在那儿，似乎就打算这样入睡。

“我不会死的，史蒂夫。”

他们太蠢了。太他妈蠢了。

\--

他并不是期待入伍前夜会发生点什么，只是没想到史蒂夫会闷不做声，一脸漠然。在斯塔克的博览会散场前，他和史蒂夫走散了，只得呆坐在纪念碑前的台阶上。看着一身军装的新兵们与他们的女孩们吻别。他们的一生所爱。他们会带上女孩的照片远征，战死在千里之外的沙场。

他想要史蒂夫。

他找到了史蒂夫，他们争执起来，珍珠港事件以来不变的争论，史蒂夫一向固执，对自己的信念毫不怀疑。他们拥抱了，不过也仅止于此。没有亲吻。没有照片。没有不顾一切地恳求巴基不要离开。没有许诺他会活着回来。没有丝毫浪漫可谈。好像他们又变成朋友了，好像沙发垫上的那一晚从未发生。

有那么自私的几秒钟，巴基希望自己能死在海外。希望史蒂夫余生的每一天都会为他哀悼，悔恨于自己与想要的一切失之交臂。

巴基那时还不知道还有比死亡更可怕的事。

他太蠢了。是时候长进了。

 

\--

 

佐拉想从他身上夺走的第一样东西是史蒂夫。巴基是他们能找到的最坚毅、最强壮的战士，一个优秀的候选人，佐拉一边这么说，一边给他注射，那些液体时而让他昏昏欲睡，时而又让他无法入眠，如毒品，似烈火，好似雨水流进了血管。巴基一定是不小心说出了史蒂夫的事。在反复默念“詹姆斯·巴恩斯中士 32557038”的过程中，他一定是说漏了嘴。他一定是不小心说了史蒂夫的名字。

“史蒂夫，巴恩斯中士？史蒂夫是谁？107团里可没有史蒂夫。”巴基只能一遍遍重复自己的姓名和军号，默默祈祷佐拉能快点杀了他。“这很简单，巴恩斯中士，只要你告诉我这个史蒂夫是谁。我们只是想帮你，想让你变得更好，让你变成完美的战士。”

完美的战士。“詹姆斯·巴恩斯中士 32557038，詹姆斯·巴恩斯中士 32557038，詹姆斯·巴恩斯中士 32557038。”佐拉往注射器里放了些什么东西，他的嘴像是被混凝土封住了。

“巴恩斯中士，既然暴力手段和镇定剂都不管用，我给你注射了点东西，好让你乐意回答我的问题，这叫SP-117，苏联的发明。你现在应该平静下来了。史蒂夫是谁？”

“爱他。”

“你爱他。你是同性恋吗，巴恩斯中士？”

“是。”

“史蒂夫是你的战友吗？”

“不是。”

“他在纽约吗？”

“是。”

“他给你写信吗？”

“没有。”

“你愿意为他而死吗？”

“是。”

“啊，巴恩斯中士，巴恩斯中士。要想让程序运作，我们就得切断这样的联系。那我们就从这个开始。在忘记自己之前，你得先忘记这个’史蒂夫’。”

那是佐拉第一次让他尖叫。

他太蠢了，竟然以为那就是佐拉——九头蛇——对他所做的最可怕的事。

\--

在被佐拉俘虏了两周后，美国队长把他救了出来。洗脑没有成功。认知行为矫正没有生效。他还记得史蒂夫的味道，他说话时的音调，他与巴基紧贴的身体，在那一晚，战争真正爆发的那晚。听到史蒂夫的声音时，他还以为自己在做梦。又一个由毒品带来的高热的梦境，意图把史蒂夫赶出他的体外，挤占他的记忆，把史蒂夫的存在从他生命中吞噬。

他用了一会儿才能把美国队长叫做史蒂夫。把他视作史蒂夫。并不只是因为血清，还有他身上的变化。血清放大了一切，包括史蒂夫的心灵。巴基所爱的一切现在都被搬上了舞台，供所有人观赏，任所有人评论。不管史蒂夫喜不喜欢，过去，他在很多方面都曾经属于巴基。不只是经济上的依靠，还有生理上、感情上、心理上，可现在……他成了完美的战士。他属于其他所有人。

“你生气了。”在上校和107团的其他人离去之后，在他们与菲利普斯上校在意大利汇合之后，他们终于得以独处。史蒂夫穿着军装、军衔别在胸口，而巴基仍然穿着被俘时的破烂军服。他的狗牌挂在光裸的胸口，冷冰冰的，就在心脏正上方。

“生气？我为什么会生气？你不惜冒死变成了超级英雄，而我那时看着德军扫荡107团，我不知道有什么可气的。毕竟这是你想要的。成为一个完美的战士。远胜于一切。远胜于我。”

“噢，别这么说，巴基。”史蒂夫站了起来。他现在比巴基高上一个头，这个念头让他几乎落泪。他想要他的史蒂夫回来。他太想要史蒂夫回来了，甚至开始希望自己还在佐拉的手术台上，如果他余生都得面对这个的话，“你也会做出同样的选择。如果参军的是我而不是你，你也会不顾一切地想要来到这儿。”

“这才不是真正的原因，”巴基抱起双臂，后退一步，“你真自私。”

“不。我这么做不是——不是因为我觉得自己比别人更好，或者受到长年欺凌的我值得拥有这一切，我这么做是因为我相信这是正确的选择。而我现在依然相信。我们能打胜仗，巴基。我们能拯救性命。”美国队长，不是史蒂夫。依然不是史蒂夫。

“你知道，佐拉俘虏我的时候，他一直在问我你的事。不是战略，不是军情，甚至不是107团。只有你。他想知道我对你的感情，以便夺走这一切，把我变成其他什么人。那段时间，我一直在努力留住你。是你，史蒂夫，而不是该死的美国队长。我不关心胜仗，也不在意战争。我只想回家。”他哭了。他没有察觉。

“我还是同一个人，巴基。我还是那个我。”

“也许我不再是了。”

他离开了帐篷。他不知道自己还能去哪儿，大概是看不到美国队长海报的地方。

史蒂夫太蠢了，只会变得越来越蠢。

\--

史蒂夫看着她的样子好像她是可以理解的，是来自史蒂夫的世界的人。不像他在他们过分狭小的公寓里看着巴基的样子，当然更不像他现在看着巴基的样子，眼周的褶皱和下垂的嘴角里隐约可见同情。那神情让他的胃部翻搅起来。是一颗直中内脏的子弹。让他更加确定自己已知的事实。史蒂夫并不是问题所在，并不是阻扰他们真正在一起的因素，有问题的是巴基。毕竟，他才是那个堕落者。

史蒂夫会倾心于佩姬这样的女性。他吻她时大概比吻巴基的样子好上几倍，也许会毫无顾虑地把手伸进她的短裙里，操，也许还会加上他的舌头，他大概会很认真地操她，热切、深入又缓慢。

也许她也有个朋友，他说。也许她也有个朋友。

巴基会跟随史蒂夫出生入死。而那只因为他此时只求一死。

蠢。太他妈蠢了。

\--

他完成自己的任务。他狙击。他是顶尖的神枪手，不在乎生死反而让他枪法更好。他保护美国队长，尽职尽责地扮演助手的角色，寄希望于不久后的某天九头蛇的士兵就会给他来上一枪，好能结束这一切。

他一直睡得不好。并不是因为地板太硬，其他人的鼾声太响。他已经习惯了这些。是因为有关佐拉的回忆，关于他试图从巴基身上夺走的东西。他已经失去的东西。他反复做着有关史蒂夫的噩梦，血清前的史蒂夫，戴着头盔，手里拿着步枪，在巴基眼前被炸得粉碎，就像107团的那些人一样。一个他再也无法保护的史蒂夫。一个不再存在的史蒂夫。

史蒂夫找到了他。不同于咆哮突击队的其他成员，巴基刻意不睡在史蒂夫的帐篷附近，而是待在那些敢死队成员们周围。他想要成为的那种战士。

“你也睡不着，嗯？”他不请自来，在巴基身边的地上坐下。他的军装有点太紧了，大概是别人的。美国队长并未做好战斗的准备。

“我以为超级士兵不需要睡眠。”巴基没有坐起来，还躺在铺盖里，望着星空。哪里的星星好像都一样，都像是同一片星空，但他不确定。也许同一个半球能看到的星星都一样。说实话，他甚至不确定他们在哪个国家。营地和弹药、飞溅的血点、审问中的科学家、他眼底深深的眼袋混在一起，让他难辨自己身在何方，望着哪一片星空。

“你错了，”他沉默了一会儿，抬头望着天空，看起来和巴基一样不满，“我想你，你知道的。很想你。自从你走后，每天都在想你。”

“嗯……有意思，你连信都没写过。”

“我，呃，那时厄斯金博士已经选中我做实验对象了。其实在你离开美国前，我就被选中了。他们禁止我写信给你，一切都是最高机密。不能有人知道我身上将要发生什么，或是我在哪儿。有可能会失败，所以他们不想留下纪录，你知道的，以防万一。我……我想跟随你而去，巴克。我不想干等你回来。我不希望你变成陌生人。”

“我也不想，但现在已经是了。”

史蒂夫一拳捶在地上。震动传到了巴基身下。他收紧下巴，坐起身看着史蒂夫。

“你想让我说什么，史蒂夫？时间可以倒流，我们可以重新做回最好的朋友？我们在打仗。你与你的马戏团还有卡特特工环美巡演的时候，我在看着大家如蝼蚁般丧命，不知道能否再见到你。这一切都无法改变，你我都没什么好说的，所以我不知道干嘛还说这些。我现在和你在一起，是因为我别无选择。但我不会为你赴死，我会为了那个被你留在布鲁克林的男孩赴死。为了我爱的那个男孩。”

“巴基，我爱你，”他的声音轻得几乎听不见，“而且你答应过我你不会死，你还记得吗？”

“那像是几百年前的事了。”

“那不是。你是真心的吗？”

“什么？我不会死吗？不，我只是——‘

“不。你说过你爱我。你说过你一直都爱我。“

“是，我是真心的。”他重新躺下，试图从那片星空中找到熟悉的地方，找到他的立足之地。找到什么能够提醒他在佐拉之前，珍珠港事件之前，史蒂夫之前，在学校里与那个男孩接吻之前是什么人的东西。可什么都没有，好像他整个人已经被掏空了。

“我一个人把你救出来的，你知道的。把所有人。我当时——你说得对，在大家牺牲的时候，我却穿着紧身衣，向别人兜售战争债券。但他们告诉我107团被俘虏的时候，我就豁出去了。违抗了命令。菲利普斯上校告诉我你死了。我有点相信他，但我不敢这么想。假如你需要我的时候，我甚至没有试着寻找你，那我将无颜面对世界。就算死了也要见尸。不是别人，只是我。”

巴基一言未发，他说不出话来。他知道这个。他清楚救援行动的全过程，因为菲利普斯上校亲口告诉他，好像这是什么友情的最高佐证，一个将会代代流传的神话。美国队长怎样从魔鬼纳粹那里救出他最好的朋友，他们将一同赢得战争，在夕阳西下之时坐着美军的坦克凯旋而归。但这又不能改变什么。他也对史蒂夫说了佐拉的事，坦白了自己的想法，那也不能改变什么。他们又不是在比赛。

“而我不是——佩姬对我有兴趣。我觉得她对我有兴趣，但我从没有。你了解我是什么——怎么样的，”巴基望着史蒂夫的侧脸，他把膝盖抱在胸前，他现在的身材做这个动作有点可笑，如此不和谐，又显得有些脆弱，让他的心脏漏跳了一拍，“我不会和你以外的任何人做这个。如果要做什么，那只会和你一起。”

“你——告诉她了吗？说你不是……性不是……”他的口气软了下来，他们从未真正谈过这个，一直在刻意回避这个话题。随着与史蒂夫渐行渐远，巴基也不再把这个看得那么重要。他有过性经验。丰富的性经验。已经足够了。他们之间还有更重要的事情。

“没有。不过，我想她大概已经看出来了。或者她至少知道我绝对不会……”他语焉不详。巴基忍住笑意，“不必搞得这么复杂，巴基。我们相爱。就这么简单。”

史蒂夫太他妈蠢了。

\--

巴基开始睡在史蒂夫的帐篷里。起初，他只是躺在自己的铺盖上，聆听史蒂夫安静的呼吸声，几乎忘记了他是个曾患哮喘的人。这并不会引起怀疑，因为史蒂夫以昼夜不休而闻名，而巴基总是他的首选军事顾问。

“巴基，”巴基一动不动，依然背对史蒂夫躺着。其他人几小时前就离开了，而那张桌子还摊在两人之间，摆满了用于策划几天后的突袭的资料，“巴基，我知道你没睡着，巴基。”他翻了个身，但还是没说话。“过来，我这儿还有地方。来和我一起睡。天太冷了。”

是很冷，可巴基还是没动。“巴克，别他妈那么倔。来我床上。”

他讨厌拒绝直接的命令。他轻手轻脚地走到史蒂夫床边，脚上还穿着三双袜子，用于抵御地面的寒冷。要是在布鲁克林，两人一起睡大概很合适，他可以在那张小床上从身后搂住小史蒂夫，而现在他们得挤一挤。史蒂夫往后缩了缩，巴基躺了下来，史蒂夫的热度覆盖了他的后背，比他想象中更可靠。而他们依旧很合适，只不过正好反了过来。巴基蜷起身体，把自己嵌在史蒂夫的身前，抓住史蒂夫的手腕，让他搂住自己。史蒂夫把手搁在巴基的腹部，尽管隔着外套，掌心的温度却依旧能传过来。他的手很大。

自从离开布鲁克林，他还是头一次睡得如此踏实。

太他妈蠢了。

\--

第二天一早，巴基在史蒂夫怀里转了个身，把脸贴在史蒂夫变大不少的胸膛上，看着他呼出白雾。史蒂夫在他手下的触感与记忆中不同，可他贴在脸颊上的眼睫毛还是那么长，他闻起来还是和以前一样，他依旧那么温暖。

和史蒂夫挨得这么近，这就足以让他产生感觉。

他悄悄地把手伸到两人之间，努力放慢动作，不去打扰史蒂夫，可他的呼吸太重了，他太急于保持安静了。史蒂夫睁开眼，把放在巴基腰间的手拿开，揉了揉眼睛，他打了个哈欠，伸完懒腰，手落在巴基的大腿上。他的嘴角勾起了：“就不能和我正常睡上一晚？”

“你了解我。”

史蒂夫把巴基的手从裤子里抽出来。他没有反抗。史蒂夫似乎有了主意。“还记得我第一次看着你，那时你说想让我坐在你的膝盖上？还记得吗？”

“嗯……当然了。”他靠向史蒂夫，想要靠近热源，但也更想感受史蒂夫崭新的肌肉与他紧紧相依。这完全不同，大不相同，而并非什么坏事，史蒂夫的气息浓烈到让他头脑昏沉。

“我们能那么做吗？不过换成你。你坐在我膝盖上。”

他们最后坐在了地上。巴基双腿夹住史蒂夫，手攀在史蒂夫的肩上，深深呼吸。他当然注意到了，这是史蒂夫第一次主动提出有关性爱——亲热——的事。他也幻想过这个。巴基一年多前说过的，都过了这么久了，他还记得。巴基亲吻他，先是很缓慢，给史蒂夫留了抽身的余地，但史蒂夫只是由他亲吻，在一吻渐深时给予回应，手深陷在巴基发间。巴基抬了抬屁股，让自己紧紧地抵在史蒂夫的腹部，在他嘴边呻吟起来。

“你可以像这样操我，你知道吗？你什么都不用做，”他在史蒂夫耳边呢喃，嘴唇徘徊在史蒂夫的耳垂上，“一切都交给我。我骑着你，直到我们都开始尖叫。我敢说你更大了，天哪，我敢打赌你大得吓人。我得先给自己扩张。想看吗？”

“嗯？”巴基的胡渣擦过史蒂夫的下巴，留下点点红痕。他用大拇指抚摸那块皮肤。显然血清并非让他的皮肤变得钝感，只是让一切恢复得更快了，“看什么？”

“稍等，”巴基站起身，脱掉裤子，光裸的双腿接触空气，他忍不住打了个冷颤。他扯下四角裤，重新坐到史蒂夫怀里，忍住了对着史蒂夫结实的双腿摇晃屁股的冲动。他把双脚环在史蒂夫背后，“舔我的手指。”

史蒂夫照做了，仔细地舔着巴基的食指和中指。巴基只消看着他就呻吟不已，阴茎在史蒂夫的腹部跳动。“你擅长这个，我就知道。”

史蒂夫只笑了笑，声音低沉：“你要干什么，巴克？”

“帮你给我自己扩张，”他能感觉到自己唇角绽开得意的笑容，但他也很紧张，全身都泛起了潮红，变得又紧又热。他向前靠去，把身体重心转移到史蒂夫的肩膀处，左手向背后探去。湿润的指尖插了进去，他已经眼冒金星，在史蒂夫的耳边喘着热气，“好希望这是你的手指，不过这样就够了。在你怀里自慰。梦想成真了。”

等到第一根手指完全没入，他花了好大功夫才控制住自己不对着史蒂夫摇摆屁股，他的下体硬极了，正哀求着，已经开始渗出前液。“老天，你快让我不行了，史蒂夫。”他坐在了自己的中指上，倒抽着凉气，克制住想在史蒂夫肩头咬一口的欲望。他只是把头搭在史蒂夫的脖子上，在曲起体内的手指时吮吸他的肩膀，“天哪，史蒂夫。想你。好想念这个。”

他能感觉到史蒂夫胸口传来的震荡，这是巴基从他身上得到的最强烈的反应了。他对着自己的手指上下摇摆，脑袋向后仰起。他一直没闭上眼睛，看着史蒂夫，又一次曲起手指，视线已经有些模糊。“感觉太好了，操，史蒂夫。”史蒂夫的嘴微微张开，眼睛仿佛蒙了一层雾，看不分明。他并不激动，完全不像巴基，但还是有什么在。不是对巴基的性欲感兴趣，而是其他什么。

他插入了第二根手指，紧紧缠住史蒂夫的双腿开始发抖。他用两根手指研磨自己，直到第三个指关节也尽数没入，他感觉快要爆炸了，全身都仿佛在燃烧。“操，我太想要这个了。要是你继续那样看着我，我不用碰我的老二都能射出来。”

史蒂夫附身吻他，大腿稍稍抬起，让巴基更深地被自己的手指贯穿，在史蒂夫嘴里泄出呻吟。巴基开始对着他的手指、对着史蒂夫的腹部冲撞，像是迟迟得不到满足，仿佛攀上了最顶峰，濒临没顶。史蒂夫的臀部随着他的手指一起律动，史蒂夫的喘息落在他的嘴唇上，他的脸颊，又沿着他的脖子而下，这一切太过了，他的泪水渐渐涌了出来。

他迎来了高潮。那仿佛置身天堂，仿佛再也不会体验这样的快感。他最后还是咬住了史蒂夫的肩膀，牙齿在史蒂夫的毛衫留下印记。他哭了，几乎靠着史蒂夫的脖子啜泣起来，等到他终于放松双腿，全身都战栗着。

“你真美，巴克，”史蒂夫把手插进他发间，在他耳朵上方落下一吻，“太美了。”

巴基从没感觉这么蠢过。

 

\--

 

他掉下去时，脖子上戴着史蒂夫的狗牌。

这是他所做过最蠢的事了。

\--

他的肩膀痛到必须靠镇静剂入眠。服用了止痛药，他又忍不住抓挠肩膀缝过针的伤口。他的身体对金属产生了排异反应。他们想把它变为他的一部分，可他全身的血液都尖叫着想要逐出它，把它丢掉，离他远远的，就算他接受过电烧灼手术，余肢被截断，被他们仔细焊接，使他肩膀上的神经末梢与金属臂相连，那也无济于事。他的手指再也没有触觉了，唯一能感受到的是从金属传到肩膀的温度，可他会变成完美的武器。

不是战士，绝不是战士。不是开枪者。九头蛇想要的只不过是枪械本身。

为此不惜一切代价。

镇静剂让他比上次被佐拉俘虏时更听话。他顺从。他学习。他交出了那些记忆，那些他们最想抹去的记忆。他的童年不见了。妈妈哄他睡觉的歌声不见了。一身戎装的父亲，还有巴基自己从军远航时的画面不见了。他们也把史蒂夫洗掉了。仿佛金属洗脑器把史蒂夫从他的脑袋里掏了出来，徒留下一具空壳。

他们带走了史蒂夫后，就真的不剩下什么了。没有了史蒂夫·罗杰斯，忘记巴基·巴恩斯易如反掌。

美国队长死于空难的消息传来时，佐拉认为自己赢定了。他制作了完美的弗兰肯斯坦的怪物，在他空空如也的大脑中灌输自己想要的一切。

他太蠢了，竟然没想到美国队长的尸体始终没被发现。巴基·巴恩斯的也是。

\--

KGB [1] 开始叫他冬日战士。美国人叫他幽灵。九头蛇叫他佐拉的怪物。称呼并不重要。他苏醒，听取关于目标的简报，跟踪并杀死目标，消失得无影无踪，接受洗脑，再被放入冷冻柜，周而复始。活着和呼吸对他来说只意味着一次一次抹杀，之后再度陷入死亡，一个为他量身打造的无间地狱。

看在他的经历上，他们倒不如叫他西西弗斯 [2] 。

直到他们唤醒他，让他杀掉尼克·弗瑞。

他们太蠢了。

\--

那感觉像被一道闪电劈过全身，仿佛一把泰瑟电枪抵在鼻梁上。耳鸣声阵阵，他却无能为力，眼见整个世界在他脚下分崩瓦解。他只是个杀手，没有过去，没有现在，没有未来，可他……那张脸。那张脸代表着什么。

_巴基。_ 他说话时像是口中塞进了棉花， _巴基 巴基 巴基。_

他没问他们巴基是谁，他问桥上那人是谁。他们必须得告诉他桥上那人是谁。他们给他下命令时，几乎什么都没透露。只是简单描述了他。甚至连照片都没有展示。只提醒他会在弗瑞的任务中见到他，那个拿着盾牌的男人。

这在当时并不足以唤醒他的记忆，可此刻他整个大脑都在嗡鸣，他一定得知道。他一定要问出他的名字，问出点什么。

皮尔斯的耳光让他想起了，他没有过去，没有现在，也没有未来。

更没有桥上那个人。

哪怕金属洗脑器嵌进他的头骨，像乳酪刨丝器一般把过去一周的记忆切成碎片，把九头蛇认为不适合保留的记忆全部粉碎，他也依然记得桥上那人的味道，记得他眨眼时眼睫毛贴在脸上的样子，那人的手放在他失去了的、也不记得曾拥有过的左臂上的感觉。

九头蛇太蠢了，依旧派他去完成任务，就算洗了脑也一样。他们无法抹去一切。他们不能把他复原到零。再也不能了。

\--

他把桥上那人从水里救起，因为他想起了他的名字。史蒂夫·罗杰斯。桥上的那个人，天空母舰上的那个人，打倒了把他变为骗子、刺客、杀手、怪物的组织的人。他的名字是史蒂夫·罗杰斯。他脖子上戴着狗牌，塞在制服下面。那是件旧制服，更适合近身搏斗，无法阻挡俄国的子弹，是用来让冬日战士想起自己是谁、自己曾是谁的。

狗牌上写着 _詹姆斯·巴恩斯中士。_

巴基。

他得搞清楚他有没有可能再次成为那个人，假如他真的曾经存在过的话。他想起了史蒂夫·罗杰斯，想起了那种胸口的无力感，可他完全想不起他自己，每当努力回想他对美国队长代表着什么，他的大脑里都只是一片死寂。

他身上沾满了半个世纪的鲜血，这样一个人还能对美国队长有什么意义。

他很擅长消失。他想在记忆恢复前消失，他不想在史蒂夫·罗杰斯面前恢复。

愚蠢。

\--

他敢说如果有意于此，他能把自己溺死在浴室里。

他把美国队长拉出水面时，对方的嘴唇冻得发紫。他还记得他腹部渗出的血迹，嵌在他右手指甲里的干涸的血迹；他在天空母舰上醒来，看到周围的一切都在坠落时嘴里的味道，那股口干舌燥的感觉，隐约像是另外一些事情，那些埋在他记忆深处的事。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯。二战之前的美国队长。

记忆渐渐苏醒了，伴随着无尽的噩梦。每一段回忆都让他突然呆住。吃早餐时。剃须时。起床时。那些代表着他曾是什么人、曾想成为什么人、又变成了什么人的回忆都会不期而至。每当想起那个曾经频繁光顾码头的男孩，他都会久久呆立。那个如飞蛾扑火般陷入爱情的男孩，然而这一切又像是早已注定，因为唯一能把他从迷雾、从酷刑，从此刻无止境的痛苦中解救出来的就是这段感情。

噩梦就更糟了。糟糕到他很多时候甚至无法分辨自己到底清醒还是睡着了——假如他真的能睡着的话。他想起了那些面庞，那些声音不停地在他耳边念着他们的孩子、爱人、母亲。那些他亲手造就的痛苦。有些人他只透过瞄准镜见到过，但他们的冤魂却有着清晰的五官，胸膛沿着枪口绽放开来，直到他们大口喘息，鲜血沾湿了酒店房间的地毯。

他不敢看镜子中自己的脸，所以他把脸用毛巾盖起来，照着军队里教的方法剃胡子，用一把干净的剃须刀，打上泡沫。

他把头发剪短了。不是照着巴基剪的，但是很接近。侧面剃得极短，中间留长，头发放下来能遮住额头。不乱，也容易打理。让他更像二十一世纪的人，而不是从冷冻仓里出来的。

他使用互联网了解新世界。极力避开近半个世纪里的大型暗杀事件，可那些记忆还是回来了。他杀过很多人。不加选择的杀人。每当又一个无眠之夜来临，他脑中充斥着此起彼伏的尖叫声，抱持着自己将被吞噬的恐惧之时，他也会为自己辩护，可那仍然是他的胳膊，不管那手臂是不是九头蛇出品，开枪的人也都是他。

他很生气。

他太他妈生气了。

他只愿自己早就死了。希望佐拉在1943年就已经杀了他。希望美国队长从不曾存在，史蒂夫可以过上普通的生活。

因为他不知道，没有机会知道。他不知道史蒂夫也在新的世界里醒来。他不知道史蒂夫也希望自己早就死了。直到他丢下那面盾。

那时他才意识到自己错了，才发现自己有多蠢。

他需要一个有共同人生经历的人。

**尾声**

 

一年后，他才再次见到巴基。詹姆斯。他现在叫詹姆斯。

他看着很疲惫。明显的黑眼圈，咬得短短的指甲，头发遮住眼睛，显然是为了避免眼神接触。

史蒂夫能理解，他真的能理解。但他还是心痛得快死了。看着眼前的巴基，凋零了的、戒心很重、好像再也不会重展笑颜的巴基（老天，他的微笑，他过去总是微笑着。他有点歪的虎牙，他思考时习惯性咬住嘴唇的样子，他填满了整张脸的大大的微笑），就像在看着一面他宁可打碎的镜子。他也许不能帮助巴基——詹姆斯——可他还是追着他跑了一年，他不能抛下他，无法再次抛下他。不能在这样的情况下抛下他。

“我现在像他了吗？”一丝悲伤的微笑。依然没有眼神接触。

史蒂夫感觉自己快要窒息了，溺亡了，他沉在水里，看不到陆地的影子：“这不重要。我在这儿不是为了他。我在这儿是为了你。”

詹姆斯含糊地哼了一声。他终于抬起眼来。仿佛受到一记重击，史蒂夫像是快喘不过气了。他的双眼依然和以前一样。一模一样。暗沉的深蓝色，闪着钢铁般的光芒，那样坚定又无畏，是史蒂夫所向往的一切。他不再感觉自己在与鬼魂对话。站在他面前的是他曾经再熟悉不过，也有机会重新认识的人。

“我对发生在你身上的事很难过，”他把挂在衬衫内侧的狗牌取下，上前递过去。他怕詹姆斯会退缩，可他没有。詹姆斯伸出手，他的右手，掌心朝上，接着裹住了狗牌。那是他的狗牌，“不是你的错，你知道的。发生的一切。任何事。都不是你的错。我是认真的。我会陪你到时间尽头，不管等待我们的是什么。”

詹姆斯握紧了狗牌，再张开拳头时，掌心留着深深的印记：“留着它们。我不知道你的去哪儿了。这个由你保管。“

史蒂夫不想触碰巴基——詹姆斯——的手，但他还是接过狗牌，手指擦过詹姆斯的手，那只永远有更多伤疤、更多裂口的手。时间倒流的错觉让他头昏脑涨。詹姆斯似乎也有同感，又低下了头。史蒂夫注意到他把毛衣袖子往下拽了拽，想要遮住反光的金属。

“总是这样的，你知道。“他本来没打算说出口，但詹姆斯又抬起头来，又是一击重击，他把掉进眼里的头发拨了拨。

“什么总是这样？”

“我们。你和我。一次又一次找回彼此。我们就像磁铁。或者说我是磁铁，你是个硬币。”要是巴基可能就会笑了，而詹姆斯没有，“我只是……我一直在自责。为了你的死。为了那之后我经历的一切。我感觉自私、软弱又愚蠢。我怎么可能拯救世界，我甚至救不了我的——”他闭上了嘴。他没有说完。

“而当我总算调整好了，总算能放下时，我看到了你，看到了他们对你做了什么，我的世界又崩塌了。好吧，也许是我亲手结束了一切，可是天哪，巴克，这是我最可怕的噩梦。你看着我，就那么看着我，却不知道我是谁。我总会梦到你，总是能听到你的声音，好像你昨天还在和我交谈，而你却不记得我了。可我——我不指望一切复原，我也不想这样。我也不是七十年前的那个我了。我也经历了很多。我也有很多不愿记起的事。但是我可以。记起它们。和你一起。我觉得一切都会变好。”

詹姆斯微笑了，笑容如同稍纵即逝的火苗，但足以让史蒂夫的胸膛被满足感填满。那星点火苗是巴基残存的爱。

“你太他妈蠢了，罗杰斯。”   


 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 注：
> 
> [1] KGB，前苏联情报机构，苏联国家安全委员会的缩写。
> 
> [2] 西西弗斯，希腊神话中一位被惩罚的人。他受罚的方式是：必须将一块巨石推上山顶，而每次到达山顶后巨石又滚回山下，如此永无止境地重复下去。


End file.
